


放课后的乐队彩排

by funini



Category: No Fandomos
Genre: All耶啵, M/M, all啵 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funini/pseuds/funini
Relationships: all啵, all耶啵 - Relationship, 一别两宽
Kudos: 24





	放课后的乐队彩排

抹布有/路人x啵有/一别两宽有  
无下限/无三观

可以的话。

—————

刘海宽回乐队小仓库的时候，他的小鼓手前男友已经被队友们按在桌子上操过一轮了。

刘海宽放下手里的文件，又把外套脱下来挂到衣架上。然后饶有兴趣似的走近。

王一博趴在桌子上，两条细长的白腿颤颤巍巍的耷拉在桌边。白色的校服衬衣还勉强挂在身上，衬衣后摆下，暗红色的性器在雪白浑圆的小屁股间进进出出。性器抽插带出的粉色嫩肉若隐若现，之前不知道被谁射进身体的白色的液体随着男人阴茎的插入向外涌出来，滴在桌子上汇成了一小摊。 鼓手平时总是淡漠的小脸现在却一脸餍足的吞吐着键盘手的阳具。旁边的贝斯手正一只手叼着烟一只手抓着的手撸着自己下面， 看到刘海宽回来点了点头。

［哟，海哥回来了。］  
［海哥好。海哥好。］

沉浸在性事里的小鼓手对刘海宽刚才的到来浑然不觉。现在在听到他的名字才后知后觉的紧张起来。

被操软的媚肉因紧张不自觉的挤压身体里男人的性器。吉他手被绞的差点交代。

［嘶，别突然咬那么紧呀小啵。］

他抬手在小鼓手的屁股上打了一巴掌。深深吸了口气，又重新慢慢操了进去。

［哇。］吉他手低头看着自己的阴茎一点一点被吞没。无论多少次，他总能被这个画面迷住［整根都吃进去了，真厉害。］

呜呜，屁股上的震动传达到身体内部，龟头摩擦着内壁纵横的沟壑。小鼓手敏感的甬道分泌出了更多的淫液。

［啧，小啵水好多噢]吉他手的鸡巴被温热肠液泡的舒服的要命，他扶着王一博的腰又卖力的抽插起来。

后面变大冲击力让嘴里的那根突然塞进了更深处。原本只是吞吐着的龟头一下顶到了喉咙，小鼓手本来就会吸的要命，突如其来的深喉，还是让键盘手把持不住，他扶着王一博的后脑自顾自的加快了节奏，几下大力的操弄后，带着腥气的浓稠液体涌入嘴巴，小鼓手被呛的咳了出来。

刘海宽很高居高临下时很有压迫感。他伸手抬起鼓手的下巴强迫他抬头看着自己。王一博眼角嫣红，嘴边还挂着银丝和溢出来的白色液体，他下意识的吞了吞口水，连同刚嘴里的精液一起咽了下去。

［吐出来。］刘海宽被眼前人的动作惹怒瞬。他一手掐着前男友的下巴，另一只手又用食指和中指伸进他的嘴里，压着他的舌头，用手指勾他的口腔深处的小舌，异物感催生出生理性的干呕，残留的精液顺着男人手指的牵引缓缓流出。小鼓手看起来狼狈极了。

［海宽哥。］他抽抽嗒嗒的哭。让人不知道他是爽还是难受。哥。他不知所谓的叫着眼前的人的名字。声音黏黏糊糊的像在撒娇。

［我有没有说过不要让人射在里面。］

小鼓手后面还在被操着，张嘴就是破碎的呻吟，说不出句完整的话，他只能黏黏糊糊的叫着哥哥然后掉着眼泪。

后穴阳具开始发烫抽查的频率也突然变大，王一博感惊慌的想推开身后的人，却又被刘海宽抓住双手。

急促的抽插后，一阵热流喷入了身体深处，王一博被激的也跟着射了出来。

［真是不听话啊你。］刘海宽抬起他的下巴，看着他还在高潮余韵中泛着潮红的脸。。然后抬头对着吉他手说，［抱起来。］

刚发泄完的男人了然的从背后把王一博抱起来。被操过一通的小鼓手无力的背靠着身后的男人。两腿被一边一只胳膊驾起来，被迫大张着，小穴还含着吉他手还没完全软掉的阴茎。他被完全展开在刘海宽面前。

［这么多人都喂不饱你吗。］刘海宽低头亲亲他纤长的手指。拇指摩挲着他湿亮的下唇。最后把手放到他被灌满精液而微微凸起的小腹上。［都吃了这么多了。怎么还含着人家呢。］

［不是的…］王一博摇着头否认。

吉他手恋恋不舍的抽出自己的性器。被操开了的穴口没有办法完全合上，像是会呼吸一般开开合合。精液混着淫液顺着敏感的内壁缓缓流出。乱七八糟一片。

［脏死了。婊子。］

本来就被人一动不动的盯着。王一博的羞耻感终于在被喜欢的人羞辱后达到最顶峰。粉色的阴茎又竟颤颤巍巍的立了起来。

刘海宽把手指伸入他的体内，刚被操开的穴道敏感的要命。男人对他的身体了如指掌。轻易就找到了他敏感点。手指灵活又懂分寸。凸起的肉窦被那人修长的手指划过按压。王一博头皮一阵酥麻，脚趾都舒服地蜷缩了起来。

［一博。你看。］他抽出手指伸到王一博眼前。［你又流了好多水哎。］他嫌弃似的把手上的液体抹到他脸上。［是还没被干够吗］

［不是。］小啵哭着摇头。［那是他们继续干你吗？］

［不要。］他哭的越来越厉害。［要海宽哥。］

刘海宽得到想要的答案。抓起他的头发又问，再说一次要什么。

［要哥哥，老公干我。］

男人的眼神瞬间变得晦暗，他解开裤腰弹出狰狞的性器。虽然见过无数次小鼓手还是被这个男人巨大的尺寸吓的瑟缩。他被吉他手抱在怀里无处可逃。刘海宽一手抓着他脚腕。一手扶着自己的阳具，毫不怜惜的将整根插入王一博体内。

小鼓手今天被操的太过，本就敏感的内壁被过度的摩擦的肿起来，原本粉色的媚肉都变成了艳红色。就算借着体内残留液体的润滑，巨大的尺寸还是痛得让王一博瞬间惨白了脸，像只脱了水的鱼。只能大口喘着气。他身后被吉他手抱着无处可逃。 眼前的男人也没有给他喘息的机会。立刻大开大合的操干起来。

疼痛远大于快乐，小鼓手发出受伤小兽一般痛苦的呻吟。

［谁是你老公。你配吗王一博？］刘海宽操地又狠地又深。［我们早分手了，忘了吗？］

刘海宽太过知道怎么折磨他。一阵凶狠的抽插后，他俯身衔住他挺立起来的乳头，舌头在乳晕处舔弄，身下也不放过他，开始慢慢深入浅出的操弄他的凸起的小肉。

王一博的快感又开始抬头难耐的挺起身子，又被狠狠进入不可思议的深度。疼痛和快感相互交错。他呜呜咽咽的叫着。内壁有自己意识一般痉挛着把体内的凶器缠得更紧。

他看着王一博脸上又染上绯红时，坏心眼的抽出自己。

［海宽哥。呜。］原本被充满的甬道瞬间空虚起来。小鼓手难耐的收缩着下体扭动着身体。

刘海宽耐着性子走到小沙发上坐下。拍拍腿示意王一博坐上来。

王一博被放到地上，他抖着腿站起来，又哆哆嗦嗦的走到刘海宽面前，听话的跨上去，扶着男人的阴茎努力塞进自己体内。

［对前男友也这么欲求不满吗。你怎么这么贱。］

［别说了。］王一博哭的抽抽哒哒的，他扶着刘海宽的肩膀自己上下晃着腰。他不明白，明明说着怎样都爱他一直宠他的哥哥怎么就变成了这样，他没有想过分手，他只不过是和别人做了爱而已。

精神上的痛苦和肉体上的愉悦撕扯着他，他在一阵猛烈的撞击下，他颤抖着迎来了高潮，阴穴涌出股股暖流浇过在刘海宽的龟头上。刘海宽眼色一深，用力顶弄他的敏感点，几乎同时小鼓手前面也被操射了。在前后双重的被迫高潮下，王一博终于陷入了黑暗。

小鼓手软软的倒在他怀里，脑袋枕在他肩上像是睡着了。刘海宽终于伸手抱住了身上的人。失去意识的小朋友的小穴还乖乖的含着他的鸡巴，主人失去意识后，那里变得更加柔软，一副可以随意欺负的样子。刘海宽却一反刚才暴戾的样子，温柔的耸动着腰深入浅出的抽插。媚肉像自己有意识一般纠缠着他的阴茎。他紧紧抱住怀里的人重重的顶弄了几下也射到了他的深处。

没有阻挡的透明的液体混着早已不知道是谁的精液顺着屁股的弧线划下。落到地上。

刘海宽把人打横抱在自己怀里，摸着怀里人柔软的发丝。就好像从前一个再平常不过的午后。太阳已经下山了，仓库唯一的小窗透来昏黄的夕阳，旁边传来懒懒散散的音乐。怀里的少年安静的睡着，夕阳洒在他身上好像发着圣洁的光，他像被献祭给神的圣女再狠毒的恶魔也无法玷污她的灵魂。刘海宽俯身虔诚的吻他的额头鼻尖脸颊然后吮吸他湿润的嘴唇。怀里的曾是他唯一珍视的宝贝。他的宝贝应该永远干净漂亮，那个背叛了他的放荡又纯情的婊子只是他的可怕幻觉。刘海宽俯身把头埋在王一博胸口看不清表情，只有肩膀在微微抖动。

————-

王一博迷迷糊糊的醒来，他似乎在做梦，梦里他又回到了那个熟悉的怀抱，有人在温柔地吻着他。他疲惫的再次闭上眼睛的只希望这个温柔的梦可以再久一点。


End file.
